More Than A Thief
by Hazardous By Instinct
Summary: As a four thieves steal from the Jedi Temple, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka soon find out there is more to be worried about than a few thieves. Star Wars does not belong to me.
1. Renegades

Star Wars the Clone Wars

Renegade

At the time the Jedi Temple was going a little crazy. Everyone was looking for a thief who has been taking things from jedi every night. Some have even tried locking their stuff away, but he always finds his way in. Ahsoka had not been robbed yet and she was determined to keep it that way.

Later that night

Bariss moved her valuable things into Ahsoka's room and they waited for whoever it was.

"Ahsoka, if he didn't come before what makes you think he'll come this time" Bariss pointed out while keeping her attention on their stuff.

"He's coming Bariss, trust me" Ahsoka said back to Bariss.

They waited for a while afterwards. Then it happened. Four people dropped down from the ceiling, all wearing black masks and black clothes. Two started stealing the items on the table, then the sound of two lightsabers igniting appeared. One of the four ignited a white double ended lightsaber.

He blocked attacks easily then kicked Bariss to a wall. He pushed knocked Ahsoka to the ground and then the four ran out the door. Ahsoka and Bariss tried following, but the fourth pulled a blaster and fired off an energy net trapping them for the moment while the four escaped.

Next day

Ahsoka and Anakin were in the training room early in the morning. Anakin noticed how

Tired Ahsoka looked. " Had a hard time sleeping, Snips" he asked concerned.

"Me and Bariss were robbed" she replied with a exhausted expression. " And they got away."

"They robbed me last week," Anakin said to Ahsoka. " but I'm going to catch them tonight."

"One of them took both me and Bariss down at the same time yesterday." Ahsoka explained as they walked out of the training room.

"They won't rob us two times over, but I know who hasn't been robbed yet" Anakin said with a smile on his face. " Tell Bariss to come with us to Obi Wan's room tonight"

Before leaving to her room she said, " Got it master."


	2. Caught

Star Wars

Caught

"So they're coming here when," Obi Wan asked Anakin.

"Hopefully tonight," Anakin replied while trying to focus on the door. Obi Wan was putting his stuff into a safe and hiding under his bed. The door opened they came in. Ahsoka and Bariss entered the room. "Welcome to Obi Wan's room"

They all waited for a very long time before something actually happened. Three of the thieves finally showed up. Once they came in they looked around for something to take and were stopped by four jedi. "Didn't we already steal from three of you" a female voice said.

"Hey, we were tired yesterday," Ahsoka said in defense. "Weren't there four of you"

" Time to go guys they've got nothing here," a male voice said. "Let's move" the thieves ran out the room with the jedi chasing after them.

They jumped out the nearest window and landed on a car driven by their fourth member. The fourth member looked up and shook what looked like Kenobi's safe then drove away.

"Wasn't that your safe" Bariss asked Obi Wan. Obi Wan looked ashamed. It was all a distraction.

"Its not over yet" Anakin said before jumping out the window after them. Ahsoka jumped too. Then master Kenobi and Bariss followed. They jumped rooftop to rooftop following them. Ahsoka managed to land on the vehicle and caused them to crash on a building.

They female thief took the safe and ran. Obi Wan followed her leaving the other three to Ahsoka, Anakin, and Bariss. Two of the thieves used blasters to attack the one that was seen using the lightsaber was unconscious during the fight.

"Ahsoka take their blasters" Anakin shouted to his padawan as he blocked the blaster bolts with ease. Ahsoka used the force to disarm the two gunners, Bariss then took them both down by throwing a broken piece of the speeder.

The one with the lightsaber woke up and got up off of the ground and found himself cornered by three jedi. He ignited his lightsabers and blocked an attack from each jedi. The man jumped over Anakin and left the other two behind as he escaped.

"No good traitor left us here" one said.

"I could never bring myself to trust that guy" he replied.

"I wonder how Obi Wan is doing" Bariss asked.

Obi Wan was still chasing the woman. She had made it down to the streets of Corusant. Obi Wan was close, but not close enough to catch her. She kicked a Twi Lek down and took his speeder bike. "Not again" the Twi Lek shouted at her. Obi Wan caught on to the bottom of a moving speeder and once he caught up to her he dropped and kicked her off the bike.

"Not so fast now are you" Obi Wan said with a smirk on his face. He tied the thief on to the back of the speeder and drove off to find the others. Once he found the others they took the three captured thieves back to the temple for interrogation.


	3. Escape

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been going through technical difficulties and doubt that this story will work. Thanks to the 1986 Celtics and Bad Wolf and Timelords, my only two reviewers, I know that people are reading and reviews don't matter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs**

**Star Wars**

**The Clone Wars **

**Escape**

Anakin and Obi-Wan were in the Jedi High Council chamber. They have had three of the thieves in Republic custody for a week and they haven't said a thing that would help the Republic find the stolen items.

"The only things we've got out of them is their names and the weapons they had when they caught them" Anakin explained to the council.

"This is very unfortunate news" Master Plo said.

"Some Jedi have had their lightsabers stolen and thefts like this have taken place all over the galaxy" Obi-Wan said. Anakin's comm. link beeped. A clone appeared holding a blaster and hiding behind a table.

"Generals, three of the prisoners escaped and caused uproar. Other prisoners got some of our weaponry." He shouted.

"How did that happen?" Anakin asked.

"They created a makeshift bomb that killed some of our men and then prisoners took our weapons. The three got out already and we're focused on keeping the other criminals in"

"We'll send someone to search for the escaped criminals" Obi-Wan said. The clone was killed by a Zabrak prisoner with a blaster. Anakin turned off the comm. link and looked at the Jedi Masters.

"We shall send a small team of troops and a Jedi to search" Master Mace said. Anakin nodded and left the room.

A green male Twi'lek, a blonde male Human and a female Kiffar wearing Coruscant prisoner outfits walked into one of many dark alleys on Coruscant.

"We have to get rid of these jumpsuits before we're caught." The Twi'lek said as he sat down on a trash can.

"We know that Larek, first we have to find Zhaff" The human replied. He sat down on the ground and looked at the other two.

"Shut up Tarc we'll get Zhaff for putting us in jail in the first place after we get out the of these outfits" The Kiffar said.

"Tarc, Airi look." Larek said pointing at a two men and a woman walking down the street. The thieves grabbed the group and stole their clothes.

"Good, now we need our weapons." Airi said.

"I know two weapons dealers on level 1313 named Zaimur and Orin, they'll hook us up" Tarc said.

"The fake Fetts are probably still looking for us after we set off that bomb in the prison, so we need to be careful" Airi said.

Captain Rex, four rookie clone troopers and a Kaleesh Jedi Knight named Siiwook Raltharan were sent to the streets of Coruscant to search for the three.

"Captain, what exactly should we be looking for?" one of the clones asked Rex.

"A Kiffar, a green Twi'lek, and a human with blonde hair" He replied.

"Am I the only one scared of this general" one of the clones whispered.

"I know right, but he can see in the dark naturally so he's helping us" another whispered.

"I don't like Kaleesh" one of the troops said.

"And why is that CT-5283" The Kaleesh Jedi asked curiously.

"Because your huge creepy lizards and General Grievous is one of you" the clone replied.

"Grevious wasn't always a mechanical killing machine. My father worked under his command during the Huk wars in 65 BBY. Not every Kaleesh is bad. Just Qymaen." The Jedi continued even though the clone wasn't listening.

"Is that them" Rex asked seeing a speeder fly past them at high speeds.

"Most Likely" general Raltharan said. "Let's move"

They chased the speeder and got the driver to pull over. Rex walked over to the window and looked at the driver and the passengers. A Human and two Zeltrons were in the speeder.

"Sir, we got the wrong speeder" Rex reported to the Jedi.

"Where could they possibly be" Siiwook asked himself.

"Hey, Zaimur, Orin are either of you here" Tarc asked.

"Achuta, Hi chuba da naga**?**" asked a Huk coming out of the darkness.

"Orin, we need weapons, where's Zaimur"

"Planeeto Tatooine. Wanta wonka-rah dah, Tarc?"

"You said the last set of blasters were free that's why"

"Tarc, what did Orin say" Larek asked.

"He said I didn't pay for my last set of weapons" Tarc replied quickly and returned with his negotiations with the Huttese-speaking-Huk.

"I'll pay you later, but now we need weapons"

"Bargon wan chee kospah, yanee dah poo noo, U wamma wonka." Orin said.

"I'll kill Zhaff for you" Tarc said.

"U kulle rah doe kankee kung" Orin agreed.

"He agrees. But we have to kill Zhaff." Tarc explained to the other two. Orin took the trio into a dark room and turned on a light revealing a lot of crates.

"Rulyas" Orin said as he left the room.

They opened a few crates revealing some blaster pistols. They could see WESTAR 35s, WESTAR 34s, A43 Hushabye blasters, DT-12 heavy blaster pistols, and KYD 21 blaster pistols.

"I thought only Deathwatch could get their hands on WESTAR 35s" Airi said. They opened another box labeled rifles. "Pop it open, lets see what's in their."

Inside the box there were rifles of all sorts. A280s, WESTAR M5s, and DH17s. The three walked out the building each with two blasters. Orin opened the door to the building and yelled something in Huttese at them.

"Tarc what did he say" Larek asked.

"Oh, I don't speak Huttese" Tarc replied. The two looked just looked at him.

The Kaleesh Jedi and the few clones he was commanding were close on the trail of the thieves. They knew the Republic was close though. The Tiiwook walked into an alley and looked at a door.

"They were here" he said motioning two of the clones to go into the building. They kicked open the door to be shot down quickly. Rex loaded his blasters and entered the building. Tiiwook and the other troops followed. Orin was standing in the middle of the room wielding a blaster in each of his four hands. "Drop the blasters"

"Jeedi kung" Orin said as he started firing at the clones who took cover immediately. Tiiwook ignited is bright blue lightsaber and deflected the blaster bolts easily. He used the force to pull the blasters from Orin's hands. He picked up Orin with the force and held him in the air. He brought him closer.

"What's in the crates" Tiiwook asked Rex. Rex inspected the crates.

"Blaster pistols from Mandalore and blaster rifles that are illegal on Coruscant." Rex answered. "There are two empty boxes"

"Who did you sell those to" The Jedi asked.

"Duba pateesas" he replied.

"He's speaking Huttese, we'll have to take him with us until we get to a point where we can translate what he just said" Tiiwook said. He felt a burning pain in his chest and went down to the ground. The Huk had a blaster in his hand.

"He shot the general" Rex said gaining the attention of the other troops. They aimed their blasters at the Huk. They shot and killed Orin. Rex ran over to general Tiiwook and checked to see if he was alive. "The general is dead"

Tarc, Larek and Airi entered a room. It was extremely dirty. Clothes were everywhere. There was a large lamp in one corner of the room. However, since the room was such a mess you could barely see half of it. You couldn't even tell where the bed was.

"Is this really where you live Tarc" Airi asked while holding her nose since there was such a foul stench in the air.

"It would be cleaner if I time to clean it." He said in defense.

"Next time we're outlaws on Coruscant we go to my house" Larek said jokingly.

**Again I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. Thanks for the support and please review it motivates me.**

**Just in case you didn't know by now here are the names of the thieves. **

**Twi'Lek- Larek Novan**

**Kiffar- Airi Dain**

**Human- Tarc Ornil**

**Missing thief- Zhaff ?**


	4. Searching

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

**Star Wars**

**The Clone Wars**

**Searching**

"Master, I feel a disturbance in the force" Ahsoka said as she walked down the hallway with Anakin.

"I feel it too Ahsoka" Anakin replied. He and Ahsoka had just finished their training and were off to meditate. Anakin's comm. link beeped. Captain Rex appeared.

"General Skywalker I have horrible news, General Tiiwook Raltharan has been killed by a weapons dealer in the Coruscant underworld." Rex said, his voice was reeking of sadness and disappointment.

"Did you at least catch the killer" Anakin asked.

"We killed him; we are still looking for the escaped criminals."

"Bring Master Raltharan's body back, the mission is being cancelled." Anakin said. After they returned to the temple with Raltharan's body they. Tiiwook was given a Jedi Funeral. His lightsaber however was kept by his Nautolan Padawan, Junn Raig.

"Father, your plan won't work, the Jedi caught the thieves I was working with." A teenage Massasi said as he kneeled down with the hood to his black cloak up.

"My son, the Massasi are strong Sith warriors. We will not need to disarm the Jedi fools to defeat them" a man of the same species looking down on his son.

"What if the Sith Lord finds out about our existence?" the boy asked.

"He is the one who defies the Rule of Two, I was a Sith Lord first and Dooku is a Dark Jedi, not a Sith, even if he discovers us we will destroy him"

"What is the next step to your plan, Master?"

"We must gather followers"

"Zhaff must die first" said Tarc he was in the corner of the room looking at something on the Holonet. "That way we won't have to worry about keeping that promise to Orin"

"It would be smart, but where would we find him?" Larek asked.

"I heard he's been seen a few times at the Outlander club" Airi said.

"I thought you had to be 18 to get in" Larek asked.

"How do you know if Zhaff is 18 or not, we've never heard him talk and he keeps his mask on around us" Tarc mentioned.

"That makes things infinitely harder" Airi said.

"Maybe we should leave Coruscant and go to another big city like Mandalore" Larek suggested.

"Tarc got us kicked off and banned from Mandalore remember." Airi added.

"Hey I didn't know that drugging the drinks of a whole bunch of senators was illegal on that planet" Tarc defended. They continued to plot for a few more hours before they actually thought of something good.

"Who wants to murder Palpatine" Airi said before everyone laughing. She wasn't serious, but man would it be great if Palpatine just had a heart attack or was mysteriously shot.

Junn had not fully recovered from having his Master die and not being there to help him live. Later that night he wanted to do what his Master had failed to do. Find the trio of thieves. He snuck out a window and jumped off the temple. He landed on a speeder and jumped off of it and onto another and repeated until he made it to the rooftops.

Though he would be going against the council to stop these thieves he could not let them stay out of jail after their escape caused his Master's death. He could be going down the wrong path, but he did not care. If the council found out he'd be kicked out of the order just like one of his friends had been the year before. So he was going to turn them in anonymously.

After hours of searching the lower levels of Coruscant, the force had led him to some apartment room. He knocked on the door. He could hear blasters loading on the other side. He gripped his Master's lightsaber hilt. The door opened, but the lights inside were off. He figured that the force would guide him so he entered.

He ignited his Master's blue lightsaber and his green lightsaber. He looked around for a light switch. He turned on the light. He was surrounded by Rodians, the wrong room. When the Rodians fired their blasters he just merely blocked the bolts shot at him and destroyed the weapons, he used the mind trick to make the Rodians think he was never there as he exited the room. The door closed. Maybe the force didn't want him to get revenge.

He left the apartment building and returned to the temple unseen. Though what he didn't realize was that the room full of Rodians that he entered was right next to the room he was looking for. He sat in his room and thought about what he almost did. Crossing over to the dark side and being kicked out the order was something he didn't want to do.

Junn was so confused about being a Jedi. There are just some things that he wanted to be able to do that the Jedi kept him from doing. He decided to create his own destiny. The next day he resigned from the Jedi Order.

Our favorite thieves(well mine maybe) were ready to put their plan into action. Find and kill Zhaff then continue robbing the Jedi until they are caught again. They decided to split up among three different levels of Coruscant.

Tarc was at one of the higher levels searching for Zhaff, because Tarc was stealtier than the other two so they gave him the post closer to the Jedi. Airi was at the lowest of the three levels. And Larek was in between.

They already knew finding Zhaff was going to be hard, but they didn't know it was going to be this hard. They searched all night and returned to Tarc's place early in the morning.

"I found that he's gathering more followers on the lower levels" Airi said.

"He's been spreading bad rumors about the Jedi being corrupt" Larek said.

"And Dex's Diner has the best blue milkshakes for a low price" Tarc said. The other two just stared at him. "O and Zhaff was there"

"And you didn't tell us why?" Airi asked.

"he had whole bunch of criminals from the lower levels with him and all of them got their hands on some really good weaponry and he would probably notice me"

_Flashback_

Tarc sat in his chair drinking his blue milkshake at Dex's Diner. He knew he was supposed to be searching for Zhaff, but he needed a break. He was about to leave when he saw who just entered the diner. Zhaff and a couple of thugs from the low levels. Tarc tried not to be noticed by him, but for some reason it was really hard. It's almost as if he could sense Tarc.

"You and your gang, get out now!" Tarc heard Dex say to Zhaff. He didn't cause trouble, he just left

_Normal Time_

"I don't know how we manage to stay friends." Airi said to Tarc. Larek just stood in the corner looking at his blaster when something came to him. Something important.

"Guys, I just remembered Zhaff owned a lightsaber" Larek said.

"Yeah, we knew that" Tarc said.

"So how are we going to beat him if all three of us are using blasters" Larek said. Larek usually came up with escape routes for the three and wasn't that good at being smart otherwise, but what he just said made them think. "If we did just run up on him waving blaster around, he would just deflect them and kill us." Larek continued. Larek wasn't the smartest guy, but he is the smartest in their group.

"I honestly never thought of the lightsaber thing" Airi said. Honestly all three of them were idiots.

The Jedi were about to send Anakin and Ahsoka down into Coruscant to continue the search. Rex and just three other clones were going to go with them. Anakin was about to go into the underground of Coruscant. He hoped that he would not meet the sane fate as Raltharan.

After the descent to lower levels they began their search. They could not do anything, but hope that they find them and turn them in before any other Jedi are killed by going on the mission.

"This is going to be a hard one Ahsoka. We're searching through billions of life forms for just three escaped criminals and one that went missing the day we caught the other three" Anakin explained to Ahsoka. "The force will be our ally, but we won't be able to rely on it for everything on this mission."

"Master, after talking to Master Sinube earlier today, I got holo-images of the three from the prison, and locations of other places they stole from" Ahsoka said.

"That will help, but there are a lot of people on Coruscant, we'll be down here for a long time" Anakin said.

"General, why do I get all of the most dangerous missions" Rex asked.

"This isn't as dangerous as you think, we're just two Jedi and some clones walking around one of the most dangerous places on the planet at night, looking for three thieves in the criminal underworld that is level 1313" Anakin replied.

"You make it sound like it's a piece of cake" Rex said.

**Review please. I wrote most of this when I was half asleep. I'll update soon.**


	5. Death, Injury, and Deciet

**New Chapter! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

**Star Wars**

**The Clone Wars**

**Death, Injury, and Deciet**

Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex and three other clones entered the lower levels of Coruscant and made their way to the warehouse Master Tiiwook had been killed at. They began to investigate the area for anything they could use to find the trio of thieves.

"Sir, we found a surveillance holo-camera in the corner" Rex said.

"What's on it" Anakin asked.

They viewed the footage that was on the camera and saw Larek, Tarc and Airi taking weapons and leaving.

"So they were here" Ahsoka said.

"Of course they were" said a voice from the shadows. The fourth thief aka Zhaff walked out wearing a black mask.

"Hey you're the other one" Anakin added.

"Yes, I am" Zhaff replied. Aksoka ignited her lightsaber. "Please I won't hurt you; I can't kill you Jedi scum until I get the orders from my father"

"Who's you're father" Ahsoka asked.

"Just to get Tarc, Airi, and Larek off my back, I'll lead you to them" Zhaff said ignoring the Togrutan Padawan.

"What do you mean by getting them off your back" Anakin asked.

"So many unnecessary questions, do you want to find them or no, and if you're lucky you might catch me, but I highly doubt that" Zhaff said.

"Uh… General do we follow him" Rex asked. Anakin nodded and followed Zhaff out the building. Anakin and Ahsoka stood a few feet behind Zhaff.

"Master, can we trust this guy" Ahsoka whispered to Anakin.

"It's this or be stuck down here for a couple hours" Anakin replied.

"I feel a dark presence in the force whenever I'm near him" Ahsoka said.

"I can too, but I will not allow him escape once we get there" Anakin said.

"No you won't" Zhaff said.

(Tarc's house)

"Okay our plan is nearly complete let's go over it" Larek said. The three had been sitting around a table making plans for their new crime.

"First I distract the guard" Airi said.

"Then I cause a big enough of a disturbance to-" Tarc was interrupted by a knock on the door. Airi grabbed her KYD-21 blaster pistol. Larek grabbed a vibro-sword from Tarc's closet. Tarc reached under a pillow and pulled out two WESTAR 35s. Larek opened the door and was kicked down.

"Here they are Jedi" Zhaff said right before two clones grabbed his hands and cuffed them. "You didn't trust me enough to think that I wasn't going to run."

"No" Rex said. The three started to fire at Rex and his troops. The clones fired back. Larek made a vertical slash with his Vibro-blade, killing a clone trooper. Tarc and Rex shot at each other a couple times before Tarc threw a grenade. The explosion killed one clone and wounded Rex. Anakin and Ahsoka came into the room with their lightsabers ignited.

Ahsoka was blocking some blaster bolts easily. Anakin was handling Larek. Larek slashed diagonally with his sword and Anakin blocked the attack. He kicked Larek's leg and knocked him down using a force push. Ahsoka destroyed Airi's blaster and lifted her up with the force and slammed her onto the ground. The last of the three troopers blasted at Tarc. A blaster bolt shot right through Tarc's left hand, leaving a hole where his palm used to be.

Rex stood up holding his left arm. He walked over to his general.

"General, when can we leave the criminal underworld" he said trying to hold in pain.

"We're going now, wait where'd that other one go" Anakin asked.

(Outside)

Zhaff walked down the street with a Ciasi and a Noghri at his side. He had taken off his mask. He walked into an alley with the two and pulled out a holo communicator. "Master, the deed is done" he said.

"We will continue with our plot to destroy the Jedi Order" his father replied. Zhaff looked at his Noghri companion after his conversation with his Master.

"I need you to do something for me." He said.

"What is it" the Noghri said.

"Take them off my trail, and if you make it back to HQ alive you get your credits." Zhaff said. "And you" he looked over to the Ciasi"

"Yes" it replied.

"Kill Tarc, Airi, and Larek as soon as those clones aren't watching."

Zhaff left the two and went around the corner, disappearing in the darkness of the night.

**That's the best I can come up with, it's really just to keep you occupied until I finish the next chapter which will be better. **

**Review what you think and if there is anything you don't understand or something I got wrong about a species please tell me.**


	6. The Rise and Fall

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Star Wars would I be putting a whole script on the internet. No. So I own nothing.**

**Star Wars**

**The Clone Wars**

**Rise and Fall**

The Ciasi bounty hunter snuck into the holding cells of the jail. He was small enough to fit into the tiny ventilation shafts. First he went into Larek's cell. The Twi'lek sat in the corner staring at the wall. The Ciasi knew one of the major weak spots of a Twi'lek. Their lekku. When a Twi'lek's Lekku also known as a brain tail is harmed it can do serious damage to the Twi'lek.

The bounty hunter came out of the vent directly above Larek. Larek turned around after hearing the sound of feet tapping. He saw a tail sticking out from under his bed. He approached it slowly. The Ciasi threw a small knife at Larek's left lekku. Larek dodged it and the knife bounced off the wall and fell onto the ground. Larek lunged towards the knife and waited for the Ciasi to reveal himself.

As soon as it appeared from under his pillow, he threw the knife at it, only to miss. The Ciasi pounced at him and stabbed his stomach then immediately scurried back into the air vent. Larek fell to the ground wounded and screaming in pain. Eventually two guards showed up and took him to a medical bay. On the way there he passed Tarc's cell.

Tarc had just gotten his hand fixed after that clone blasted right through it. The center of his hand was now made of metal. After seeing Larek being taken out of his cell with blood dripping from his stomach, he readied himself.

He looked at any possible openings in the cell. He heard a tapping noise come from the air vent. Tarc needed something hard to fight with. So he grabbed the pillow on his bed. When the Ciasi popped its head out the vent it was knocked down by something hard, a rock maybe. It fell to the floor and saw Tarc towering above it. The Ciasi bit his leg and used one of its knives to stab his hand.

However, the knife didn't hurt Tarc because it was his now metal hand. He did however feel stab his leg afterwards. The Ciasi continued to stab Tarc in multiple places. His stomach, his right leg, and his left foot. Tarc didn't scream, he was angry that a rodent tried killing his friend, he continued to fight. He was unaware that he would eventually bleed out. Soon he passed out and later a guard found him lying in a bloody puddle in his cell and took him down to a med bay.

Airi sat in her cell devising an escape plan. She heard a tapping noise coming from the air vent. She ignored it and continued plotting. She heard the sound of metal hitting the floor inside the cell. She looked around and saw a silver ball roll in the corner. She walked over picked it up and inspected it. One side opened up and a shot out some green gas. She passed out in the corner of the room. All three prisoners were down in the medical bay in only 30 minutes.

Larek and Tarc were being closely inspected by doctors. While one other doctor was examining the how the poison gas was infecting Airi. Soon they cured Airi of the poison used in the gas and stopped Larek from bleeding. Tarc, however died from losing too much blood in the fight with the Ciasi.

The Ciasi was escaping through the way it came in. It dropped from the air vent and began to take the final turn out the exit when something stepped on its tail. It turned around from its position to see Anakin standing on its tail, and Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were standing behind him.

"I thought visiting hours were over" Ahsoka said. Anakin picked it up by its tail and looked at it.

"Yes, they are, but I don't think a visitor would have a vest covered in throwing knives" Obi-Wan added.

"I don't think he's visiting master" Anakin said. The rodent tried to stab Anakin's hand only to be dropped onto the floor and kicked into a wall. Obi-Wan used the force to pick it up and brought it towards him.

"You wouldn't happen to be causing trouble now would you" Obi-Wan asked.

A blaster bolt shot through the Ciasi from a building across the street. The Noghri stood there holding a blaster rifle pointed at the prison. "So easy" he said. He dropped down from the spot and into a alley where a speeder was waiting. He got in and drove off before the Jedi could react.

He made it to his destination. An old warehouse sitting on a low level of Courscant. He entered the building and confronted Zhaff. "Is the deed done" Zhaff asked. The Noghri nodded and held out his hand. Zhaff decided he had to be paid in some way, so he killed the Noghri with a horizontal slash that severed the reptile's head.

"I believe a life for a life suits as a fair payment" Zhaff said as he crouched down near the bounty hunter. He reached into the Noghri's pocket and took whatever credits that were in his pocket.

"Now I hope that rodent killed all three of those thieves." He said walking away.

The Jedi were on top of the building the blaster bolt came from. "Master, who was the target here" Ahsoka asked.

"The three we caught just a few hours ago were attacked by the Ciasi, who I suppose was killed by someone that was hired by the same guy to make sure he wouldn't tell where he was" Anakin explained.

"Anakin is right, I heard that one died just a few minutes ago. This was an assassination attempt that seemingly failed." Obi-Wan said. "The guy that hired the gunman and the assassin was smart enough to leave no clues."

"Just like the fourth thief that escapes from use all of the time" Ahsoka added. "So he must have something to do with all three of his partners being nearly killed."

"But why" Anakin asked himself.

"We may have caught them, but it's not close to over" Obi-Wan said.

Zhaff kneeled before his father. "Master" Zhaff said. His father looked down on him.

"Stand, my son" his father said. Zhaff did as he was told. "You have failed me once again; two of those thieves have survived" A state of fear passed over the young Massassi.

"They were supposed to die" Zhaff replied.

"You used a rodent to assassinate three wanted fugitives and you expected that rat to succeed"

"I didn't fail he did"

"But you hired him; now go gather your bounty hunters. It's about time I reveal myself to the galaxy."

Zhaff left the room to leave his father, one of the oldest living Massassi in the galaxy, to ready himself. His father stood from his chair and grabbed a cane. He wobbled over to the wall to his right and pressed a button on it. A drawer opened revealing a lightsaber crystal, and a walking cane. He opened a closet and pulled out a long staff.

Next, he pulled a case out of the same closet. He opened the case and pulled out wrist guards made of Mandolorian iron. He attached them to his arms and pulled out shin guards made of the same thing. He picked up his cane and walked steadily out the room.

Zhaff gathered his bounty hunters and his double edged lightsaber. A ship landed behind the building. Out came a Zabrak wearing black armor. He had a scar over his left eye and was carrying many blasters with him.

"Zaimur, do you have the weapons we requested" Zhaff asked as he approached the man. The man nodded and pointed towards the ship's cargo hold.

Zhaff's father had come out of his dark room for the first time in ten years. He looked upon the bounty hunters Zhaff assembled. He watched as they each took some weapons and was pleased by how much of an army his son had gathered. However there was one bounty hunter in particular he was especially happy to see.

It was a Gen'Dai bounty hunter wearing large silver armor. He seemed to have enough weapons for three people, just for himself. The Gen'Dai saw the elderly Massassi walking towards him.

"Durge, I remember you, I interrupted your 900 year hibernation by accident 50 years ago." The Massassi said holding his hand out. Durge didn't move he stared at the man. "I hope you do not fail me"

"I shall not, but if you turn on me I'll kill you" Durge said walking off. The Sith Lord went up to the highest point inside the warehouse to allow himself to be seen by all of the bounty hunters.

"Attention" he said with his deep voice booming. Everyone in the room had their eyes on him. "My people were slaves thousands of years ago. We were known as the Sith species soon later. The Sith were strong then, because we had many. Now we are limited to two. I, Darth Malum, has lived for 200 years, longer than any other Massassi, and with knowledge gained over the past 200 years. I know both the Jedi and the Sith have grown weak. I have chosen now to strike. The Republic is already weak from war and with their strongest link gone, they shall fall. First we shall kill Chancellor Palpatine, to bring down the republic, then the Jedi to bring down peace. And any other Sith in the galaxy, will choose to join the my re-established Sith Empire, or die. And as for you. If you survive the chaos, I will raise starting here on Coruscant, you will be paid handsomely. Bounty hunters are known as scum, that are willing to kill others for money around the galaxy. Just as the Sith rose from slaves to one of the most powerful, you shall rise from guns for hire, to feared men and women" He continued on as something got closer and closer to the building.

The three Jedi were close to the warehouse. They were in the same area. They were around 100 meters from it. Gen'Dai can hear a human's heartbeat from 200 hundred meters away. Durge was aware of the Jedi being there. He loaded up his wrist blasters and left the building. He followed the sound of their heartbeats.

"Master, something doesn't feel right" Ahsoka said. The three stopped when they heard heavy foot steps. Durge approached them slowly. Once he was close enough he could recognize Anakin and Obi-Wan. The Jedi saw Durge and ignited their lightsabers. "Who's this" Ahsoka asked.

"A lot of trouble." Anakin replied. Durge fired his wrist blasters at them. They deflected most with ease. Durge was getting closer to them. He grabbed Kenobi and tossed him at Anakin. Ahsoka used her lightsaber and pierced his stomach. Durge laughed punched Ahsoka. Her lightsaber was still stuck in hiss stomach. He once again fired his wrist blasters and the only thing Ahsoka could do was dodge. She ignited her second lightsaber and began to block. Durge stopped firing and pulled the lightsaber that was stuck inside of him out and tossed it at a wall. Anakin and Obi-Wan got back up and went to help Ahsoka fight Durge. The Gen'Dai bounty hunter used small deflector shields that came out his wrists to block the lightsaber attacks.

"Why doesn't he ever stay dead?" Obi-Wan shouted to Anakin who rolled left to escape an oncoming punch. The Jedi were having a hard time fighting despite the fact that they outnumbered him. Anakin finally managed to cut off one of his arms. Durge fired a rocket from his other wrist, knocking the Jedi back for a moment. He reattached his arm and continued his onslaught. The sound of a comm. link went off, interrupting the battle. Durge knocked down the Jedi and left. He made his way around a corner and answered the comm. link.

"Yes" he said. Zaimur appeared on the comm. link and tapped his wrist. "I know, three Jedi are close to the warehouse and my job is to eliminate Jedi"

Zhaff appeared next to Zaimur and said, "We are about to start our attack, return now" the comm. link turned off and Durge left to return to the warehouse. Malum was willing to destroy Coruscant just to bring strength to the Sith. He will use his plot to destroy the Jedi and the Republic and bring the fallen Sith Empire back to life, has initiated.

**For some reason I just can't write for Star Wars as easily as I used to. So is this what writers block feels like. Maybe watching a lot of Star Wars will inspire me. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Don't hate me if this chapter sucked and if it was good, tell me any mistakes. Also if you don't like that Tarc died, just remember, he died for a cause, which will be revealed soon.**


	7. Battle Of Sith Lords

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep doing this. I do not own anything of importance.**

**Star Wars **

**The Clone Wars**

**Battle of Sith Lords**

Darth Malum and Zhaff walked up to Chancellor Palpatine's door. They had killed all in their way not caring about stealth at the time. Palpatine was looking out the window, watching the speeders fly by on Coruscant. He felt a disturbance in the force coming from the hallway. He activated the comm. link on his desk. "Is anyone their" he said trying to contact his guards down stairs.

He was forced to fight whatever comes in himself. Malum entered the room alone with his staff in hand. He pressed a button and a lightsaber came out the end of it. "I am going to kill you and bring down the Republic" Malum announced taking a few steps forward.

"You old fool, you stand no chance against my power" Palpatine said. He used force lightning to shock Malum and then picked him up using the force to throw him into the wall. "I am a Sith Lord, you however are nothing"

Darth Malum stood up and shot his own force lightning at Sidious. Palpatine held back the force lightning until Malum ceased firing. Malum used a massive force push knocking Palpatine into the window. The window was close to breaking and these Sith Lords weren't even started yet. "The Massassi are one of the most powerful in the galaxy when it comes to the force, you are just a mere human." Malum said picking his saber staff off the ground. Sidious drew his lightsaber and readied himself for combat.

Malum jumped over Sidious's desk and made a vertical slash towards Sidious's head. Sidious blocked and sent a counter attack towards Malum's feet. Malum flipped over Sidious to escape the attack and sent his staff down to pierce Sidious's back. Sidious blocks the blow and manages to cut one of the Massassi's tendrils off his face. Malum although in pain continued his barrage of attacks. Each Sith was planning to kill the other.

Outside the room Zhaff stayed keeping an eye on the hallway. He could sense a Jedi coming down the hall. He prepared himself and gripped his lightsaber. Kit Fisto came around the corner and saw the Massassi. Zhaff seeing that there was only one Jedi he detached one half of his lightsaber and ignited it. Fisto ignited his since there was no peaceful solution to saving Palpatine without getting past a Sith.

Zhaff came at the Jedi Master with a stabbing motion towards Fisto. The Nautolan Jedi parried the attack and made a horizontal slash towards Zhaff's head. Zhaff ducked and kicked Kit in the face followed by a force push, knocking Fisto to the ground. While he was on the ground Zhaff lifted his lightsaber behind his head to deliver another blow only to be kicked in the leg by Fisto, knocking him down. Both got up and made a horizontal slash.

Fisto hacked at Zhaff with enough strength to knock his lightsaber to the side. He then used a force push on Zhaff's face. Zhaff was stirring from the force push. He saw his other lightsaber in the corner of the room. He activated his other lightsaber and blocked a couple attacks with it. He elbowed Fisto's chin then kicked his stomach, he used the time the Nautolan was stunned to use the force and bring his other lightsaber to him. He attached the lightsabers together and swung the left half at Fisto who blocked the attack. Zhaff span right to attack with his right side. Kit Fisto lifted Zhaff up with the force and thrust kicked his stomach.

Malum swung his staff towards Palpatine's stomach. Palpatine jumped back and used the force to pull his chair up behind Malum who jumped over it and blocked Sidious's next attack towards his stomach. Sidious cut most of Malum's staff off. Malum still had enough of it to fight with. He gripped what was left of it and continued fighting. Sidious could sense the Jedi outside. He pushed Malum a couple feet back, dropped his lightsaber and kicked it under the desk.

Fisto cut Zhaff's lightsaber in two and threw him into the wall. Zhaff was unconscious for the moment. Fisto entered the room to see Palpatine on the backed up to a wall and a Sith walking towards him. "Master Fisto, help me" Palpatine yelled.

Malum saw Fisto and force pushed him back. Malum saw a chance and threw Fisto out the nearly broken window. Kit Fisto caught onto a speeder to break his fall. He jumped onto a nearby building and looked up to the one he just fell out of. He turned on his comm. link to contact the Jedi Council. Yoda appeared on the comm. link. "Stopped the threat, have you" Yoda asked.

"No, someone strong with the force, tossed me out the window, but Palpatine is still in trouble" Fisto answered.

"Send, more Jedi I shall" Yoda said.

Malum and Sidious were at a stand off. Sidious had picked his lightsaber up from under the desk. "There will be no escape for you Palpatine, you may have deceived the Jedi, but they will be of no use to you" Malum said.

"I do not need the Jedi to help me crush you like the bug you are" Palpatine shot back followed by a pulse of force lightning striking Malum. "You are weak from years of life that you did not deserve to live for" Malum had managed to move his lightsaber in front of the lighting, keeping it from hurting him.

"I bet you are wondering how I've survived all of these years" Malum said. A sickening smirk crawled onto his face as he stepped closer to Sidious. The Chancellor had to stop using the lightning to prevent it from deflecting back at him. Malum used one hand and levitated Palpatine in the air. "I have mastered the ways of force draining" the old Sith warrior said pointing his other hand towards Sidious's head. A faint red energy came from Sidious's body and entered Malum through his finger tips.. Palpatine could feel that he was becoming weaker and Malum only became stronger by it. The only way to learn force drain was to experience it first hand, and then some how use it on instinct. Who "taught" Malum the ability is a question left unanswered by Malum.

The Chancellor had no choices, for he had killed his master before he could be taught a way out if there was one. "Prepare to be a phantom of the force Palpatine" Malum said. Sidious dropped his lightsaber and it rolled out the window. He had passed out. Malum dropped him. "It was fun while it lasted" while laughing maniacally, Malum turned his back to the corpse and proceeded to leave the room. He stopped at the door and fell to his knees. A shard of glass was thrown through his heart by the thought-to-be-dead Sith Lord, Darth Sidious.

"And I've used the mind trick long enough to make a fool like you think I'd die fighting scum" Sidious said walking slowly over to the corpse. Malum popped up and grabbed the throat of Palpatine.

"And I wear armor under my robes" the elderly Massassi said. Neither Sith would dare back down to the other. Sidious used force lightning on Malum while he was being strangled by the warriors grip. "It looks like we're both out of tricks"

"Father" said Zhaff who now entered the room. Seeing his father being shocked by Palpatine angered him slightly, but he stayed calm. "He's a Sith Lord" Zhaff pointed out.

"I know that you ignoramus" Malum yelled as he was still being shocked. "Kill him now" Zhaff activated his lightsaber and approached Sidious. As soon as he got close enough to strike Sidious used his other hand to start shocking Zhaff.

"This did not turn out as expected" Zhaff struggled to say.

"He does not have enough to stop three of us" Malum managed to say. He still had Sidious's throat in his grip. Zhaff pressed a button on his forearm and continued to try to stop himself from dying. The outcome of this battle was now depending on which Sith would last longer.

Zaimur's comm. link beeped. He activated it, but couldn't see anything. All heard was screaming. He spent a few minutes tracing who sent the link and to his surprise he saw it came from Zhaff. Zaimur couldn't get paid if his employer was dead now could he. Zaimur got into an old starfighter and flew toward the office of Palpatine.

"Did it…work" Malum screamed to Zhaff.

"He's a mute I don't even know if he knew who it was" Zhaff shouted back.

"What…. Who are…..you talking about" Sidious said gasping for air. The three Sith were stuck. If Sidious stopped he'd be killed by Zhaff and Malum stopping will cause the fight against the Jedi to be a lot harder.

A starfighter flew into the Republic Executive Building right where the window used to be. Zaimur exited the starfighter and saw the three Sith caught in a stalemate. He grabbed a RT-97C heavy blaster rifle. Aim at the heart of Palpatine he prepared to pull the trigger.

"What are you waiting for KILL HIM YOU SIMPLETON" Malum shouted with traces of pain entering his voice. Zaimur pulled the trigger.

Mace Windu, Ki Adi Mundi, and Aayla Secura were to meet Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan outside the temple. However something was blocking their path. As they approached it they saw that it was a large group of bounty hunters surrounding the Jedi Temple. They were mounted on the buildings, posted in the alleys and directly in front of the building. There were uncountable bounty hunters.

Skywalker, Kenobi, and Tano were roaming the street, on the way to the Jedi Temple after staying up all night they had another mission to do with Mace, Aayla, and Ki-Adi. They were exhausted, why were they doing so much over the past month.

Anakin's comm. link beeped and he activated it, revealing Master Windu fighting with one hand and holding his comm. link with the other. "Anakin we are sorry, but me, and the Jedi inside the temple can't get out. Whoever is attacking Palpatine knew that Jedi would help him"

"What do you mean you can't get out" Anakin asked.

"We are surrounded by bounty hunters on every side, I think Master Fisto is still outside the temple he might help if you find him before he ends up at the temple" Mace replied. The comm. link shut down. Anakin turned it on and tried to contact Kit Fisto.

The beeping appears behind them. It stopped right before Kit Fisto popped up on it. "I'm right behind you" he said before turning it off.

"Why is it so easy to find one Jedi on a planet with trillions of people on it, but so hard to find three thieves" Ahsoka asked rhetorically.

"Master Fisto, we have to go help the Chancellor, you need to come with us" Obi-Wan said.

"Be on guard for when we get there, the Sith Lord caught me off guard and tossed me out the window last time I was there" Kit warned.

They made their way to Palpatine's Suite. When they made it they saw the Gen'Dai bounty hunter, Durge standing in front of the door.

"He wasn't here when I first came" Fisto said.

"Not him again" Ahsoka said under her breath.

"Hold on, maybe I can get him on our side" Obi-Wan said prior to approaching the large mercenary.

"You will get out the way" Kenobi said, waving his hand. He was hoping a mind trick would work since a Gen'Dai's brain gets weaker as it ages.

"I will… break you" Durge said.

"I don't like the sound of that" Obi-Wan said before being knocked to the ground by a hard punch. "Now we fight"

The four Jedi activated their lightsabers and assaulted the bounty hunter.

Malum was wounded from the shot of the heavy blaster rifle. Zaimur didn't like being yelled at, especially with his background as a slave, which ended with him killing his master. Zhaff was burnt up from all of the force lightning.

Malum dropped Palpatine then fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Zhaff was burnt up from the force lightning and Sidious was inhaling as much air as possible. Zaimur kicked Malum then got into his starfighter and left them to die.

Sidious crawled over to the desk and used it to prop him up. He sat down in his chair and looked at the Sith that chose to defy the Rule of Two.

Zhaff crawled towards his weakened father. He held his hand over the face of the weakened Massassi Sith Lord. He then started to use the force drain technique, healing him and killing Malum.

Zhaff stood up and jumped out the window to get out the building before Palpatine could get a chance to attack him.

**So sorry this took so long, school is a pain in the neck. I hope the ending wasn't odd. I also hope I didn't shove action down your throats. If I did I am very sorry.**

**Next time, battle at the Jedi Temple!**


	8. Author's Note

**Authors Note: I thank all of you readers who read and reviewed. You helped make this my story with the most views.733 Views and counting. Thank you so much and I hope things didn't get too confusing. I am eternally grateful of you for your reviews. If you would like this story to continue, there is a poll on my profile for which story should I focus on the most. I wish I could do all four at once, but I've only got one mind and one pair of hands and I've hit my head a lot, so I don't know how that'll affect me. Just continue reviewing and reading and I will continue writing. 1986 Celtics, Bad Wolf and Timelords, Epic timelady TWright, barrissandahsokafriendz, and Tessika14, you all have reviewed and for that you are awesome. I would never have continued to write if you never reviewed. The next chapter will be up as soon as my creativity starts back up.**


	9. Battle At The Jedi Temple part 1

**Sorry it took so long. This story lost the poll by one vote, but this story will still be updated since it is my most poplar story. I have not forgotten about you, it is just that I keep my agreements and I agreed that whatever story won with most votes on the poll would be top priority.**

**It's about time I let the clones join in on action. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars and all of its characters belong to its respective owners. This is just a fan based work of fiction. **

**Star Wars**

**The Clone Wars**

**Battle at the Jedi Temple**

Blaster bolts filled the sky. Bounty hunters and clones alike are being killed by each other. As the battle raged on chaos filled the streets. The peaceful Jedi Temple has become a battleground among hundreds.

Out of the many mercenaries that fought, some of the bounty hunters were identified as famous guns for hire in the galaxy. Boba Fett, Cad Bane, Bossk. Many bounty hunters were recognized during the battle.

During the battle, clone commanders Rex, Gree, and Cody battled alongside each other. Each had in mind that they had to protect their brothers and keep fighting. If they lost and Jedi were killed it would hurt the Republic more than it already from the Clone Wars.

Rex quickly shot two down and rolled for cover behind a crashed speeder where he was soon joined by Gree and Cody. The scarred clone commander Cody knew the battle was only going to get worst. Gree looked out from the hiding spot and opened fire at three mercenary droids.

"How much longer do you think this will go on?" Gree asked Rex.

"It depends on how much they're being paid." Rex answered.

"They must be getting paid pretty well because we've been at it for four hours and it's almost like they haven't taken their fingers off their triggers the whole time" Cody cut in. Cody threw a detonator that exploded by a group of assassins, killing each one. He then popped out the cover and hit a Rodian with the back of his blaster rifle then firing down at it. "All I know is after all of this, the battle is far from over."

Rex jumped over the fallen column and blasted down two more. He ducked down to dodge a blaster bolt that would have been a head shot then kicked an Amanin mercenary to the ground stepped over him and shot down two more on the way to a fallen column to hide behind. As he waited for the right time to spring up and fire more a Barabel pounced onto him with a knife in hand. As it reared its arm back to stab him it was shot twice in the side by another trooper.

Rex looked to his brother who looked back nodded and continued to fight. Rex did the same and rushed back into battle.

Commander of the 41st Elite Corps, Gree, shot droids from his position beside Commander Cody. As he saw Rex fight he decided he needed to do so as well. First he took out the old gas cartridge his blaster used for ammo and loaded in a new one into his DC-15A blaster rifle and he went around the cover into the battlefield, leaving Cody behind.

As he moved swiftly through the combat zone he dared not break his stride. He shot two down and slid under a third. As he stood from his slide he ran turned for a moment to pull out his DC-17 blaster pistol he used as a sidearm and shot the third from behind before turning himself so he was running in the correct direction. He put the DC-17 back into its holster and continued to sprint through battle.

As he kept on blasting many down he was eventually stopped when a detonator landed right in front of his foot and exploded. He was thrown back several meters from where he stood from the impact. He hit the ground with a thud that rattled his brain. Luckily his armor took most of the force of the explosion. Before he could get up a Twi'Lek bounty hunter stood above him with a blaster to his head. "Time for you to die Fake Fett." It hissed at him.

When Gree was in training he pursued knowledge about many species and is who he is now because of it. This is where it comes in handy. He swept the Twi'Lek's leg from under it, causing it to fall on its face. Gree acted quickly squeezed one of the Twi'Lek's lekku. Constricting a Twi'Lek's lekku can result in its eventual incapacitation. This just happened as Gree's vice grip upon the brain tail knocked the Twi'Lek out.

He slowly stood up, still a bit dazed from the earlier detonation that sent him flying. He fell back down after losing his balance. He reached out and grabbed his blaster and looked back up to the battle before him. He saw complete carnage around him, many of his brothers dying in the heart of the Republic, Coruscant. Explosions came from many places every once in a while. The battle turned out to be more gruesome than he thought it would be.

Commander Cody, leader of the 212th Attack Battalion, unlike Rex and Gree was thinking of going through a different approach. He looked at the battle field for a moment and took time to strategize. After so, he gripped his blaster and charged into the battlefront. Shooting down two in his way he ran straight through everything in his path. He dodged a mass of blaster bolts that would've been a direct hit and rolled to cover. A Trandoshan blasted away with a Z-6 rotary blaster nonstop. As it fired on Cody's position the commander stayed hidden behind the cover. The Trandoshan came closer and closer as he fired.

Cody waited for the Trandoshan to get closer. He rolled a flash detonator towards the Trandoshan's feet and once it went off it blinded the reptile-like creature. Cody jumped over his cover and shot it three times in the chest then pressed on with his assault on the bounty hunters.

He moved quickly and soon made it across to a building near the Temple that too was occupied by hired killers. He shot down two of them and jumped over a counter. He pressed the button that activated the communicator on his helmet. "I need someone with heavy weaponry to fire at my position, here are the coordinates." He commanded and sent coordinates.

After a while he heard an answer, "Are you sure Cody?" Commander Fox said through his communicator.

"Do it." Cody said.

"Got it, hey shiny, fire at those coordinates now." Fox yelled at another who did as he was told without hesitation. The clone fired his missile launcher at the building. As the missile neared the building a Besalisk bounty hunter reached over the counter and grabbed Commander Cody.

"What's wrong, scared." It said.

"By the likes of you? No." Cody answered. The Besalisk lifted his blaster up to Cody's chest. The fired missile burst through the window and hit the Besalisk in the back as it exploding. The explosion still sent the Commander into the wall and left all of the assailants in the building dead. Cody lay on the ground motionless.

"Cody?" Fox spoke through his communicator to Cody.

Commander Cody moved one hand up to his helmet and pressed the button on the side so he could say, "Send some men over here. I've now taken a major vantage point on the battlefront."

A group of clone troopers fought near the entrance of the Jedi Temple as they had been told to keep bounty hunters from getting inside.

One of the few wore phase II armor which at the time was the clone trooper standard. His armor consisted of one green shoulder pad on one side of his armor and a small kit welded to his back that held medical supplies and an extra DC-15 hand blaster. For the battle he carried a DL-44 heavy blaster pistol.

The second wore plain phase II armor with nothing special added to it. His only weapon was a DC-15S that was issued to many other clones.

A third wore phase II armor as well, but he added a bit more color to his. The shin and forearm pieces of the armor were colored green. He had a visor attached over the top of his eyes as well. There were two vertical green stripes going down from the back of the helmet, past the eyes and stopping at the bottom of the helmet. He carried a WESTAR M-5 blaster rifle set to burst fire.

The second clone rolled to cover beside the first, narrowly dodging blaster fire. "You got lucky Jackpot." The first clone joked.

"You and everyone else say that all the time Two Tech." the second clone, nicknamed Jackpot replied.

"Cut the chit chat and fire!" the third shouted at them.

"Sorry Sergeant Spike, it'll probably happen again." Jackpot replied. He gripped his blaster and fired off more shots.

"Shut it shiny." Spike yelled before continuing. "Two Tech get over there with those two struggling rookies over there now!" Spike was a loud with his commands and was easily heard over the battle without his communicator. He pointed Two Tech towards two shinies that were behind cover far to the sergeant's right. A Wookie and a Keldor were standing right above the two, but on the other side of the cover.

Two Tech rushed over to the two quickly and shot the Wookie in the chest twice and its head once. He slapped the Keldor with his blaster causing its breathing mask to fly off of its face. Two Tech didn't notice it, but the Keldor was slowly crawling towards its mask. He came down to a crouch when he was close to the two. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I am fine, but Longshot on the other hand is not looking too good." One of the two said. Said clone trooper wore phase II armor, his whole left arm and his right foot were colored crimson red as he was apart of the Coruscant Guard. He pointed down to his brother who had a wounded shoulder.

The wounded clone also wore crimson red, but only as red streaks going down his arms and legs. He held his shoulder and squeezed his shoulder; however some of the blood leaked out of the armor and added more red then he wanted on his phase II armor.

Two Tech reached into the medical kit welded to his back and pulled out bandages. He wrapped it tightly around his shoulder. "This is all I have at the time, but it should be enough to stop you from bleeding out."

"Thanks Tech." the wounded clone trooper, known as Longshot said.

Two Tech nodded his head, "Just keep an eye out for Speedy here." He said looking at the other clone.

Speedy nodded and put his DC-17 in his hand and fired at the Keldor that had now put its mask back on and was about to attack Two Tech. "We'll be watching your back too brother." Speedy acknowledged.

Jackpot stood from his cover and punched a Cerean in the side of its large head. He aimed down at the Cerean and shot. He ran over and jumped onto a Human bounty hunter. As he was about to kill the Human he was nearly shot. A laser skimmed the top of his helmet alerting him that he was being aimed at. He punched the downed Human in the head and knocked him out before jumping off of him and locating the shooter. He knew where it was coming from, but it was too far away to know what species the shooter was.

Jackpot looked at his sergeant who at the time was shooting down mercenaries with ease. After thinking it was clear, Jackpot ran off after the shooter. Soon he caught up to the killer, but he was drawn away from his group that was supposed to be located at the entrance of the temple. He tackled the bounty hunter from behind, causing his sniper rifle to slide across the ground. From the back of its head he could tell the assailant was Human. The Human stood up with Jackpot on his back and threw him over his shoulder. The bounty hunter put his knees onto Jackpot's shoulders preventing him from getting up.

The assassin pressed two small blaster pistols to his head. He smirked and said, "Your luck has ran out."

"Kriff, maybe you're right." Jackpot muttered. A blaster bolt went straight through the side of the bounty hunter. The shooter fell over in pain. "Or maybe yours did."

Jackpot looked over to see his sergeant walking towards him. "You stupid, arrogant poor excuse for bantha fodder you could've gotten yourself killed you lucky ass shiny. Did you think I wouldn't notice one of my troops run off from the group." Spike yelled.

"And I'm out of luck again." Jackpot joked. "Wait aren't you away from our post?"

Spike got silent for a moment and a soon he let out a "Uuuuhhh…Don't tell Gree I left my post….ever." he said.

Jackpot chuckled, "Okay Sergeant Spike."

**I used many OC Clones in this chapter. The clone known as Two Tech belongs to Celtice and Dukakis 2016.**

**Once again I am so sorry for my absence. I did not mean to leave it for so long, but this story losing the poll followed by computer problems led to me not being able to make a new chapter.**

**The next chapter shall be featuring some of the Jedi that are in the battle at the Jedi Temple. I hope you all forgive me for my deficiency of updates, I'm so sorry.**


	10. IMPORTANT READ THIS

**Note From The Author:**

_**Dear readers,**_

_After many weeks of reading over what I formerly wrote, I am very sorry to inform you that this story will be going through a reboot and this version shall not be updated. I've made this decision due to the fact that when I started writing this, my personality was very different and after I believed myself to be going through a massive writer's block. It turned out that my writing style and personality had changed so much that I couldn't write in that tone anymore. _

_Also, stress from testing is unbearable for me. It seems like I just took the midterm, but really I took that two months ago. Then a month later I had twenty three and a half week tests. Then a month after that the 27 week tests, specialty center tests, and writing SOLs, which meant nonstop studying for me. And to top it all off I failed the math tests each time and was rejected by the specialty center._

_I am now free from tests for about a month and a half, so I can commit to writing. Once spring break hits, I'll have a week away from school to write and update and when summer starts I'll be updating more often due to extra free time._

_I also enjoy writing this and hearing from you all, so I couldn't bare to just discontinue it and move on. No, I absolutely can't do that, but what I will do is make a return and make this better by fixing all of the many mistakes and rushed chapters I've made in the past._

_I promise, this story will return better than it was before and I will right my wrongs. The first rebooted chapter will be up under the name "More Than a Thief Reboot" today and it will take place between seasons three and four. _

_Since I am looking to reboot this, please point out as many of my mistakes and ask questions in the reviews, it'll help me write better and fix mistakes._

_Also I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed and those who didn't for helping me make this my most popular story with more than a thousand views and inspiring me to continuing to write a story about my favorite movie saga of all time, Star Wars. Thank you for reading this very long and boring author's note and this story. I appreciate you all and now I'm back to my cheerful self thanks to the inspiration given to me by all of those who have read and reviewed my stories._

_**Sincerely,**_

_**ShadowMaster77**_


End file.
